


The Tale of Peter Parker and the Almost-Field-Trip

by DOOOOWEEEOOOOOOO



Series: The Tales of Peter Parker [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: But nothing serious I swear, Field Trip, Gen, How Do I Tag, Injured Peter Parker, Irondad, Minor Injuries, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Shuri Friendship, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Peter is adopted, Peter lives with the Avengers, Swearing, Vines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-21 14:37:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17644673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DOOOOWEEEOOOOOOO/pseuds/DOOOOWEEEOOOOOOO
Summary: Peter Parker loves Field Trips, just like everyone does. You don't have to go to school, you learn new stuff and you can hang out with your friends the whole time. It's just that Field Trips seem to hold a grudge against him.-------Another one of the Peter Parker Field Trip AUs we all love. I tried to make it different though.





	1. it is wednesday my dudes

Peter Parker was dozing off in class. Again.

It was only Wednesday, and he was already way too done with this week. He was tired, his back hurt, and he was limping slightly, because he accidentally stepped on a nail during patrol yesterday. Yes, it sucked, but to be fair, so did life.

Unfortunately, his new routine took more time getting used to than he'd imagined.

About a year ago now, Tony Stark and Pepper Potts had somehow managed to get legal custody over him (presumably with charming smiles and a lot of money involved). The main reason was that Aunt May had fallen hopelessly in love on a trip to Italy. She had been conflicted, but after a long discussion over Chinese takeout, Peter had managed to convince her to move to Europe to live with her new boyfriend.

The teenager was more than happy for his aunt, and he could see that she was content, too. Every time they face timed, exchanging the newest gossip. Her eyes had that glow again, the one that had been missing since uncle Ben's passing.

And, because that was the most logical thing to do in his situation, Peter had moved into the Avengers compound upstate New York, where he now lived with the rest of the team. And he loved it, no doubt. But sometimes, although he'd refuse to admit it if anyone ever asked, it was exhausting.

It wasn't even that he had to get up earlier, to drive all the way to Queens every morning. That luckily wasn't the case. When Peter moved in, Tony had made an arrangement with Doctor Stephen Strange, the weird wizard guy Peter had met a little while prior during yet another alien invasion, to take the teenager to school every morning, and bring him back to the facility for dinner. And it worked out perfectly, because no matter where the wizard was at the moment, all he had to do was open two portals, one to get to Peter and one to get Peter to his destination, and the job was done. It didn't take longer than thirty seconds.

And yet, Peter was very nearly falling asleep in his Physics class with Mr Harrington. Because in addition to his Decathlon practice and his daily patrolling, which he absolutely refused to give up on, he now had a life as an Avenger. Well, almost. He wasn't allowed on most missions, mainly because he would miss too many classes and people would get suspicious, but that wasn't the point. The point was, he was an Avenger.

He spent an hour, at the very least, in his lab every day, tinkering with Robots, his Spidey suit, the Avenger's weapons, and occasionally little things like straws that sparkled the water while you drank it. He spent another hour sciencing with Bruce and/or Tony about their newest thesis or invention, and another one annoying (and occasionally helping) the interns of the facility. Also, Natasha, Bucky and Clint gave him intense training sessions, after they had decided that just jumping into every fight like he did, would eventually get him killed. He was trained in hand-to-hand combat, aiming his webs as accurately as possible, and a mix of almost every type of martial arts there was. And sometimes, when Ned wasn't visiting, he even helped Steve cook dinner.

Okay, to be fair, he didn't do all of this every day, but the point still stands.

So all in all, he had every right to be tired, and Mr Harrington glaring at him would not stop him. At least that's what he kept telling himself.

“Mr Parker!” Peters head shot up, and he glanced at his teacher wearily. Sounded like he was in trouble. “Do you recall anything of what I've been saying during the last twenty minutes?” The class cackled. Of course they did, loudest of all Flash Thompson.

Looking for help, Peter glanced over at Ned, who shrugged apologetically. He probably didn't know either. Just great. To his right, MJ opened her crisis sketchbook. Peter sighed internally, and turned to face the wrath of Mr Harrington. He loved his friends, and he knew they would always have his back if he was in serious trouble, but in situations like this they were not helpful at all.

His last and only hope were the notes on the blackboard. There wasn't a lot he could work with, just some messy outlines of atoms (at least he guessed that that's what they were supposed to be) and a few out of context formulas that didn't make a lot of sense.

“Err,” Peter mumbled, “Nuclear Fusion, Sir?” Mr Harrington dropped his head to his chest, and let out a exasperated breath. Flash snorted. So, that was the wrong answer then. “No, Peter. I was talking about quantum mechanics.” Oh. Well, almost. But to be fair, his teachers drawings really were messy. “But that was five minutes ago. Actually, I was just explaining that we are going on a field trip this Friday!”

And as Mr Harrington launched back into his speech about safety rules and permission slips, Peter was back to being lost in thought, and not paying any attention at all. Their field trips never went well for him. Never. Heck, on their trip to MOMA half the universe got dusted, including him! But they didn't talk about that, no one ever talked about that. Humanity's best coping mechanism – ignoring what happened and moving on.

(And there were memes.)

It also had it's upsides though. The whole dusting scenario, that is. For example, he had met the Guardians of the Galaxy! The interracial team had started to visit earth more frequently after the events with the grape who shall not be named. Mainly because Rocket still tried his best to get his claws on Bucky's arm, but never mind that. The “Peter Dance-Offs” on Saturday nights were famous all around the compound, and playing Mario Cart against Groot (and Sam, for the Falcon just could not accept that he would loose every single time) was almost more fun than screaming vine references at Drax.

But as far as he knew, the Guardians wouldn't visit anytime soon. Last time he heard, they were looking for some special spare parts for Gamora's sister Nebula. Peter had decided not to question it. A wise decision, as he would discover later. But that's a story for another time.

The vigilante's thoughts were interrupted by the bell, marking the end of the lesson. “Okay kids, don't forget to have your parents sign the permission slips by tomorrow, otherwise you'll be staying here! And remember, you don't have class with me on thursdays, so come looking for me!” Peter cursed under his breath. He rushed to the front and grabbed one of the slips, stuffing it into the depths of his his backpack. He didn't even know where they would be going. Maybe he should have listened, but oh well. The Spiderling then proceeded to hurry after his best friend, who was already on his way to lunch, cheerily talking MJ's ear off.

*

“Aww, not again!” Peter jumped down from the roof of the four story building. It was exactly 5:58 pm, the Doctor was about to bring him home, and he just got back to the alleyway he changed in today. And guess what – his backpack was gone. Again. Why did this keep happening? Were people really this desperate for backpacks with schoolbooks? He had even hid it behind the dumpster this time! Unbelievable, really.

However, he wasn't able to mourn the loss of his beloved companion much longer (and it wasn't necessary – he always kept the most important stuff with him, and he knew that Mr Stark had bought an at least 30-piece storage that one time he managed to lose two bags in one day).

Next to him, the familiar orange portal opened itself, and a casual dressed Stephen Strange gave him one of his most charming smiles.

“Hey Doc,” Peter greeted, the lost piece of his heart already forgotten, ”Where ya at today?” Strange stepped through his circle, and went to open another one, while still facing Peter and smirking at the teenager. “Peru. I'm in an old Inca village with Wong. You want to take a look?” Peter shrugged halfheartedly, and shook his head.

“Maybe some other time. Tony will have my head if I'm not home within the next minute.” Stephen took a look at his broken watch. He gave the young hero a little pat on the shoulder as he stepped back through the portal he came through. “You are probably right. Now go, or the fury of the tin can will rain upon you once again." The Doc winked at him. "I'll see you tomorrow.” Peter chuckled and gave a little salute, then stepped through the second portal. He waved the surgeon goodbye, who in turn waved back, right from the little hut somewhere in South America, and then closed both portals simultaneously with one smooth movement. The day was yet to come that the Spiderling wouldn't be fascinated by their little interactions.

Peter turned around and walked out of his bedroom (quite a messy place, dare he say, with a web-hammock over the bed, and his dirty, yet to be washed clothing stuck to a corner of the ceiling. Don't blame him, it was the only place where Pepper didn't find it). He would probably skip lab session today, and instead go cooking with Steve. He was pretty sure the Captain had been talking about going out to buy everything he needed to make Tacos. He wouldn't let this chance go by without taking it.

 

About an hour later, they were all sitting together around the dinner table. Steve had indeed made Tacos, and Peter had been more than happy to help him (if he had put a little too much hot sauce into Clint's Taco, no one had to know). Now the Avengers were sitting there, chatting and munching on their food, just like the weird, chaotic family they were. After a few minutes of eating in silence, the biggest hunger was stilled and conversations started to flare up around the table.

“So Peter, how was school today?” Clint asked, coughing slightly around a bite of too spicy Taco. The arachnid took his time swallowing before he answered the super-spy. “To be honest, I don't remember much. I think I kept falling asleep.” In response, half of the table gave him the disapproving eyebrow. “Honestly kid, you should sleep more,” Tony lectured, “it's not healthy to be this tired all the time.” Natasha, who was sitting opposite him, rose a skeptic eyebrow. The billionaire felt the need to defend himself against The Look. “Ey! I never said my sleeping schedule was healthy! But the kid is like twelve, he needs his beauty sleep. He's a growing boy.” Peter grumbled and gave him an offended look, but didn't try to argue, as he already knew it would be a hopeless attempt.

However, he decided to speak up before anyone else could complain about his sleeping habits. “Um, by the way, I might have lost my backpack again.” The slightly distressed look on the Spider-Man's face as he admitted it gained him a few laughs (mainly from Bucky, as for some reason the Winter Soldier seemed to think Peter's clumsiness was hilarious (it reminded him of Steve)), a stern look with underlying humor from Pepper, and a head shake from Tony. “Anything in there I'll have to replace?” Peter just shrugged and grinned at his mentor. He didn't care to count the amount of textbooks Tony had bought this year alone. “Nothing that I knew of. Some school books and a few phials of web fluid, but that should be it.”

Tony sighed, and tried to keep his face straight as he said. “Kid, seriously, if you keep losing those, I'll eventually have to pretend I care, and ground you or something.” Tony grinned as the teenagers pouted. Pepper gave her fiance a playful nudge to the ribs. The engineer rubbed his side with a mock glare. “Or I could just call off Shuri's visit, that would do everyone some good. Especially the poor workers in section 4B.”

Peter's face lit up immediately, and he looked at Tony as if he had just told him that Christmas would come early this year. The other Avengers looked more like they were considering emigration. “Shuri is coming over? Why didn't you tell me??”

*

When Peter Parker and Princess Shuri of Wakanda met for the first time, it had been like the perfect match. T'Challa had been visiting because of some fancy conference with the Avengers Peter didn't care for, and he had taken Shuri with him. Partly so he could introduce her to the rest of earth's mightiest heros, mainly so she could fix a bug in Bucky's arm, as she was the one who designed the prosthetic limb in tge first place. Even Tony wasn't able to figure the whole technology out, but the billionaire wasn't going to admit that anytime soon.

When the princess had walked into Tony's lab to get some vibranium tools she needed, Peter had been changing defect cables in DUM-E's arm. Shuri had been wearing her newest “sneakers” that day, so when she suddenly tapped Peter on the shoulder without any warning or previous indication of her presence, the boy had jumped straight up to the ceiling. And stuck.

After a solid three minutes of silently staring at each other and judging the situation, Shuri had asked something along the lines of “What the heck are you doing on the ceiling?”. When Peter hadn't been able to form a rational response, the Princes had added a “Did I break you, white boy?”. After that, Peter had smiled shyly, and asked the question that would set the base to their unique, havoc wrecking friendship.

“Uhh, I like your accent. Where are you from?” You all know what came next.

After they had stopped laughing, Shuri had explained that she was, in fact, not Liberian, but the Princess of Wakanda. When Peter had started stammering something about “Your majesty” and “his deepest apologies”, Shuri had kicked his shin. From there on they were inseparable, causing mayhem all around the compound. Their favorite place was section 4B, the testing labs, because there they could let things explode and shoot blasters without causing injuries. Well, at least not major injuries.

 

Back in the present, Tony sighed. “I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to have time to prepare. But I guess it's to late for that now.“ He gave his protege a calculating look. “They will be here sometime tomorrow evening and stay till Sunday. T'Challa has some ominous business in Ohio, and he is gonna drop Shuri off on the way.” Peter grinned even wider and ran off. He had so much to do.

Natasha stood up, slurping the last bit of her drink through one of Peter's bubble-straws. “Well done Stark.” She placed the empty glass on the counter with a thud. “Now we are all doomed.”

*

As it turns out, the Avengers weren't the only ones facing their impending doom.

Peter had been up all night, preparing everything for Shuri's arrival, which resulted in him still being asleep when Strange appeared in his room this morning. Consequently, he was late for school, and arrived there with only his a pencil and his Spider-Man suit in his brand new backpack. He also spent half of his day falling asleep, and he other half texting “BossAssBitch” and talking to Ned and MJ about their plans for the weekend. His two best friends had already met Shuri on multiple occasions, and they were invited over for movie night and homemade pizza on Saturday.

When Peter ran into the nearest alleyway to change, he had the nagging feeling he was forgetting something. Something rather important. But when he still couldn't remember after thinking about it for two whole minutes, he decided to just give up and kick some criminal's ass instead. If it was something life threatening, it would surely come to him. If not... well, he'd think about that when he crossed that bridge. For now, Peter stripped down his clothes, changed into the red and blue spandex suit, and webbed his backpack underneath a dumpster. Should be safe there.

He crawled up the wall of the building to his left and informed the Stark Watch he was wearing, “Hey Karen! I'm starting my patrol now.” The AI was currently not linked to his suit, as Mr Stark was working on some improvements so Karen could help him even more than she already did. Therefore, the suit-lady was occupying his watch now. And his phone. And his Laptop. Aaand his room. “Good afternoon Peter. I am keeping track of your location and your vitals now. Do you want me to inform you in case I can detect any criminal activities in the neighborhood?”

Peter smiled to himself. Every single one of Tony's AIs were a masterpiece, and the Genius had managed to give every one of them their very own personality. While FRIDAY was incredibly smug and sassy, Karen was really kind and caring. She liked joking around, and always thought ahead. Not that FRIDAY didn't care about Tony's or Peter's well-being, but she liked to not point out mistakes they made (as long as they weren't fatal or of great importance), and then later sass them about the cake that just exploded in their face. Which had of course never happened.

“Yes please, Karen,” Peter replied as he stood on top of the building, scanning his surroundings. Karen obeyed, and Peter, while letting out little cries of joy and excitement, started to jump his way to the nearest skyscrapers. He wanted to swing properly.

It turned out, at this particular day, swinging between tall buildings was not a good idea. As Peter was shooting webs at Queen's highest buildings, doing little flips and generally enjoying himself, an unexpected problem came up. The young Vigilante was just performing a very athletic forward three-and-a-half somersault, and now diving straight back towards the ground. He threw out his hand like he always did, activating his web-shooter to swing himself back up into the next backflip. But when he flexed his wrist and simultaneously pressed the button of his shooter, nothing happened.

 _Oh fuck_ , Peter thought, a feeling of panic flaring up in his chest. He pressed the button again. Nothing. It felt like someone had dumped a bucked of fluid nitrogen over his head as a feeling of cold dread ran down his spine. “Oh no no no no no, don't do this, not now!” _Fucking shit_. He kept slamming the button for five seconds straight, his heartbeat and breathing increasing drastically with every try, before giving up.

It's the web-fluid, he realized as he eyed the floor, which was getting closer and closer way too fast for his liking. He screwed his eyes shut, praying to all the gods he didn't believe in to _please save me, I'm falling, I don't want to die just yet_.

Peter always checked the web-fluid before patrol. He felt like crying. He always checked it, but just today he hadn't, because the phials hadn't been in his bag, because he had a new one, because his old one had been stolen, again, and Karen hadn't been able to tell him either, because she wasn't connected to hi-

 _Thump_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo.  
> I'm not entirely sure where this is going yet, but oh well. There are a few ideas. Also, sorry for (almost) killing our little spider, lol. If you feel like it, please leave comments or kudos, I'd be eternally gratefull :D  
> MfG  
> Jona


	2. look at this graaaaph

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aka the chapter where the plot is going literally no where

„Now Beautiful, let's see how well you work already.“

With that, Tony Stark put his newest, hopefully 100% soundproof pair of headphones over his ears. “FRIDAY!” The Billionaire exclaimed, not sure if he was shouting or not, but there was no one around, so he didn't care. “Turn on my workshop playlist on the highest volume there is!”

A few seconds passed in profound silence, and a satisfied grin spread across Tony's face. Perfect. Tony shook his head around with jerky movements. He wanted to check if the headphones would stay in place as they were supposed to. After he performed a headbang and still didn't hear anything afterwards, he silently celebrated his victory. His preparations for three days of Peter and Shuri wrecking havoc around his facility were, after a whole night of writing protocols for his AI, saving things and setting up precautions, finally completed.

He told FRIDAY to transmit the music to his headphones, so he could actually hear it, and then went to work on another pair for Bucky. Because even now, years after he was freed from Hydra and regained all his memories, the Winter Soldier liked to avoid loud noises. It was apparently something about his PTSD, so Tony hadn't pried any further.

As the mechanic put the tiny pieces together with the kind of accuracy and ease only years of training could give you, he thought about the (to be fair, kind of ridiculous) situation he was in. Some people may say he was overreacting, building headphones that made him hear his own digestive system just because of two teenagers, but believe him, he was not. In fact, he had more than one recording to prove exactly how much he wasn't overreacting.

The main problem with their little play dates, wasn't neccecerily that Peter and Shuri were both _teenagers_ (although it was a problem nevertheless). It was that they were both freakin' _geniuses_ in their teens, with an extreme sense of curiosity, no sense of self-preservation whatsoever, and virtually unlimited resources at their hands, because they had access to both a Billionaire's money and Wakanda's technology. So, with other words, they were two crazy scientists who could physically build anything their weird brains came up with.

One of their best performances so far had been their attempt to compress water. It may sound boring, but trust him, it had been horrible. Shuri liked to refer to it as “That one time we almost created a neutron star”, whereas Tony called it “The one time they almost initiated Armageddon”, which was essentially the same thing.

((For those who care, this is what happened: They compressed water inside a container made out of vibranium. As expected, at about 1 GPa pressure, the water changed to it's solid phase, and became what you would call 'hot ice', as the process of compressing it makes the water heat up. However, at this point the teenagers had still been cooling the whole thing down, so it wasn't all that hot yet. Peter had originally wanted to find out what would happen if they brought the pressure up to more than 1 TPa, because no one had ever done that before (most likely the crystal structure of the ice would turn metallic, or they would end up with a bunch of gas). Unfortunately, that was when cooling system broke down, and if FRIDAY hadn't stopped them, and they had increased the pressure even further, it probably would have lead to nuclear fusion happening (the hydrogen atoms would have fused together to helium atoms). This would eventually have created in a mini neutron star in Peter's lab. Which would have been bad. Like, really bad.))

Luckily, they had been stopped just in time, but the commotion and scolding that followed had been the worst so far. Especially because Tony had been kind of proud of his protege, but if he wasn't gonna say that out loud.

Tony was interrupted when something hard hit the back of his head, and he jolted around, ripping the headphones off his ears. There on the ground laid a wrench, presumably what had hit him, and behind that...

“DUM-E?!” The mechanic pointed an accusing finger at the robot, who shrank back a bit. “What the hell was that for, you useless piece of hardware? I told you I-” He was interrupted by a kind of smug Irish voice coming from the ceiling.

“My apologies Boss, that was me. There didn't seem to be another way to gain your attention.” Tony grumbled and rubbed his head. “You could've just thrown something softer...” Then, louder, he added, “What is it FRY? Anything important?”

“There is, actually, " the AI replied, while Tony picked up the wrench and placed it on his desk, "Karen has informed me that she lost contact to both Peter's watch and phone shortly after she registered his heartbeat increasing to a critical level, Sir.” Tony perked up. Well, that was never a good sign. He jumped up, straightening his back. “FRYDAY, open the window and get me the location where Karen was disabled.” With a tap to the Arc reactor on his chest, the bleeding edge armor formed around his body within seconds.

“I'm heading out.”

*

“Whassup, fatso. Where did ya leave Parker? Is the idiot incapable of finding the bus stop?”

Ned gave Flash Thompson a glare, but was otherwise unable to defend his best friend. Partly because whatever he said, Flash would just laugh at him. On the other hand, to be fair, it was indeed a possibility that Peter just didn't find the bus stop. Thankfully, MJ was there to help out their friend. “How about you shut up, Eugene, so we don't have to hear your voice again.” Flash glared at her, but Michelle shrugged him off with the usual indifferent expression on her face. When Flash turned around again to talk to one of his 'friends', Michelle faced Ned. With a slightly raised eyebrow she asked, “Not that I care, but where is Peter anyways?” Ned shrugged, because how was he supposed to know, and looked back down at his phone, where the messenger was still opened. “I don't know. I called him at least twelve times, it always goes straight to his voicemail.”

MJ's face remained blank, but Ned could tell she was trying to figure something out. Probably why Peter wasn't there yet. Maybe if they were in trouble, because every time that boy went missing on a field trip people almost died. Or actually died.

“He did seem unusually tired over the last few days. Maybe he just overslept again. Or he forgot about the trip.” At this point, Mr Harrington exited the bus, telling them to get in and take a seat, but to please not kill each other over it. Ned sent another text.

_'Where ya at dude, ur gonna miss the trip'_

It didn't go through, just like the last 22 messages. He sat down on a randomly chosen window-seat in the middle of the cliché yellow school bus, MJ occupying the seat in front of him.

 

“Is everyone there?” Mr Harrington asked, scanning over the faces of his students, seemingly counting. “Peter is still missing Sir.” The teacher skimmed the list of names in his hand, before looking up at Ned and shaking his head. “I'm sorry Ned, but Peter didn't hand in his permission slip." Ned frowned. That didn't sound right. "He isn't registered for the trip, so he's probably in class right now.” As if to prove his point, he turned around the list so show everyone that Peter's name was indeed not there, smiling a somewhat apologetic smile. Then he turned around and proceeded to give the bus driver his okay to start.

Ned frowned again. That wasn't like Peter at all. Okay, who was he kidding, it was definitely like Peter to forget about the permission slip, but in that case he would be on his phone now, whining that he had to endure class while everyone else was out and having fun. Yet here he was, not even receiving his best friend's messages.

“Ha!” Flash's voice was loud and obnoxious as always. “Bet Parker just didn't wanna get embarrassed when his personal friend Iron Man doesn't even know his name.” MJ rolled her eyes, not even bothering to look up from the book on her lap. “Why would we even meet Tony Stark? Even if he had the time, he would have to listen to the bullshit that keeps coming out of your mouth every time you open it, dumbass.”

Mr Harrington sighed, being already used to the bickering between Flash and literally everybody else. “Guys, please keep it down, you are supposed to be representing Midtown here.” He shook his head.

“Also, just because we are going to the Avengers compound doesn't mean we are gonna meet the actual team. They are probably busy.” Ned snorted. Yeah, busy playing tag and baking cookies. But to be fair, Clint, despite being the clumsy idiot he was, was a true master at tag (as far as he knew he had, to this day, never been tagged), and Thor's Asgardian recipes never failed to be amazing (but the God of Thunder didn't cook them himself, he was terrible at cooking, so that was usually his brother's task).

“Besides, as far as I know we are only going to tour some of the labs.” Flash glared at Mr Harrington just as he did at MJ before (it was his 'I hate you and I would like to destroy you but won't because I can't' glare), but stayed silent nevertheless. Ned sighed and put in his earbuds. This was going to be a very long Field Trip. It would be much more fun with Peter, they could just sneak off and do something cooler! Not that Ned wasn't exited to tour the facility, but he had already been there, and he couldn't imagine how some labs would be more interesting than playing Super Smash Bros against Black Widow and the Winter Soldier. Or helping The Bruce Banner with the coding of a robot. Or cooking with Captain freaking America.

And apart from that, he didn't think Peter actually was in class. It just didn't feel right, and Ned's feelings concerning his best friend usually turned out to be right. Ned shrugged and turned to eye MJ, considering if she was in the right mood to start a conversation with him (the answer was no, she was reading, so he listened to music and checked his social media). He was sure he would find out what his best friend was up to sooner or later, so he would just try to enjoy the bus drive.

But to be fair, even he didn't see _that_ coming.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is kinda short, but the last chapter is gonna be long again, I promise! And it's gonna have the actual field trip in it, lol. I just didn't wanna write any more into this chapter, it just didn't fit. Whatever, I hope you like it anyways. 
> 
> by the way, to the people who commented already: Thank you all so much! I really didn't expect this


End file.
